A treu beybladers Spirit
by MajesticsGuardian
Summary: Een Majestics (vooral olivier) fic.Het team van europa moet het opnemen tegen een ander team wie zal er winnen?Wat zal er gebeuren?Waarom werd olivier aangevallen?olivierocenrique?,ococ,johnnyoc


Door : Wendy van Baal  
A treu Beybladers Spirit  
disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but i do owm ma oc's.  
Hoofdstuk 1  
Wat is zij?

In Parijs was het tegen een uur 'snacht en de jongen wist dat het niet zo veilig was op straat alleen.De jongen had Lang groen haar tot de helft van zijn rug laag vastgebonden met een zwart elastiek en was rond 18 jaar.Hij had violet kleurige ogen die weg leken te dromen.Hij droeg een donkerblauwe spijkerbroek met witte sportschoen en droeg een zwart shirt met een wit vestje erover die hij open liet hangen.Verder had hij rode vingerloze handshoentjes en in zijn rechteroor een donkerbauwe oorbel.

Al de hele tijd had hij het gevoel dat hij werd gevolgd door iemand maar hij kon helemaal niemand zien en versnelde zijn pas.Hij had wel gelijk en werd gevolgd door een mysteriues wezen.Dat zich kon opgaan in de nacht,dat zo lenig was als een kat en zo snel als een wolf.Hij liep steeds sneller tot hij bij zijn arm werd gegrepen en een steeg werd ingesleurd ."Wat is ......................aaaah"voordat hij zijn zin kon afmaken werd hij bruut tegen de muur aangegooid.De jongen keek verast op en zah een man in een zwart cape met een katana."aaaaaaaaaaah"Plots kreeg hij een stomp in zijn maag en viel op zijn knieen toen hij opkeek zag hij de man breed glimlachen en pakte zijn zwaard waarna hij de jongen bij zijn arm raakt die begon te bloeden.De man maakte zich klaar om nog een stomp te geven.Tot plotseling iemand hem tegen hield.De jongen keek op en zag iemand in een cape die man tegenhield toen duwde ie de man van zich af en trok een katana.Terwijl beide zich klaar maakten voor een strijd keek de jongen verbaast toe.Als eerste viel de persoon aan die hem hielp en binnen een paar slagen lag de man bewusteloos op de grond.De persoon in de cape draaide zich naar de jongen om ,je kon zijn gezicht niet zien."Het komt wel goed "het was een vrouwelijke stem.Ze pakte iets onder haar cape vandaan het was een rode bandana en verbond daarmee de wond."Je moet niet meer zo laat alleen over straat gaan Olivier" en met die woorden sprong ze op het dak en verdween de duisternis in.Olivier keek nog verbaast toe en zette het op een sprint naar huis.

De jongen was Olivier LesDemonde een millionairs zoon.Hij is bekend over heel Frankrijk.De beste beyblader van Frankrijk en een van de beste 4 van Europa.Hij was ook chef kok en een van directeuren van het louvre ,bijna zelfs hoofddirecteur.

Olivier klom over het grote hek heen en rende over het landgoed naar de deur .Daarna sloop hij het huis binnen al die tijd met Enrique heeft hem wel wat geleerd.Aangezien Enrique elke keer weg sloop om op meidenjacht tegaan en om zijn lessen te missen.Gelukkig zijn ouders sliepen al en sloop naar zijn kamer.Hij viel op zij bed neer "wa een nacht " en keek naar de wond met de bandana eromheen.Hij ging naar zijn balkon en keek wat naar de sterren toen hij naar beneden keek zag hij iemand toen hij met zijn ogen knipperde was ie al weg."huh ik ga maar eens naar bed" hij sloot de deur en kleedde zich om daarna kroop hij in bed al snel viel hij is slaap."Word wakker meneer"wekte een van de dienstmeisjes hem.Olivier deed zijn ogen langzaam open "maar ik wil nog niet"intussen was de dienstmeid al weg.Hij zocht in zijn kast naar een shirt dat lang genoeg wat dat zijn wond verbergte en kleedde zich aan.Hij keek naar een foto die nog niet zo lang geleden was genomen het was het majestics team met een goede vriend van hen michael (mike).Hij zou er vandaag naar toe gaan want morgen was zijn verjaardag.Hij zou er samen met de andere heengaan.Tijdens het onbijt gebeurde er niets anders vader die een krant las en moeder die rustig haar thee dronk.Zijn moeder had prachtig lang golvend groen haar met hemelblauw kleurige ogen.Zijn vader daartegen had kort strak blond haar.Hadden ze toch iets door ?Zijn vader vroeg niet eens waar hij zijn haren niet kort liet knippen.Meneer LesDemonde legde zijn krant neer"zoon ik vraag het nog een keer waarom knip je niet je haren?"."Jean toch je vraagt hem elke keer hetzelfde en elke keer antwoord hij hetzelfde"begon Olivier's moeder.olivier keek alleen toe "Kan ik gaan "vroeg hij opeens beleefd "natuurlijk kun je gaan "antwoorde zijn moeder snel.Hij moest hier even weg zijn .

"Zullen we dan maar gaan ?"vroeg Enrique de andere3 stemden ermee in.Onderweg vertelde Olivier het hele verhaal wat er die nacht ervoor gebeurde.En liet toen de wond zien "gelukig was het niet zo'n diepe wond "zuchtte Olivier.Robert dacht diep na "Laten we hopen dat het de laatste keer was dat we beide ontmoetten".Maar Robert had ongelijk ze zouden elkaar vaker ontmoetten maar wie en waarom."we zijn er meneer"begon gustav.Iedereen keek op en wat vrolijker ook.Ze waren wat buiten Parijs bij het landhuis Blanc.Hier woonde Michael (Mike) en zijn ouders.Het was enorm en was helemaal wit.Met hier en daar wat balkons.'Savonds zag het er altijd het mooist uit als de fonteinen aanwaren met de lichten.In de lente was het er ook prachtig als de kersenbloesems in bloei stonden.Michaels moeder vond dat het allermooist ze hield er zo van.Vandaag was Michael jarig.Toen iedereen binnen was begroette de jarige zijn vrienden.

Michael had bruin haar een beetje een kapsel net als tyson maar zijn haren waren korten en had donkerblauwe ogen.Verder droeg hij een witte broek met een donkerblauw shirt en witte shoenen.hij was best wel een opgewekt type maar kon erg serieus zijn.michael zat in het team "The BlackWolves".Hij was weliswaar de zwakste blader van het team maar zeker eentje om rekening mee tehouden.

De BlackWolves was een team dat bestond uit 4 europese bladers met ieder zijn eigen bitbeest.Dit jaar zouden ze meedoen met de europese kampioenschappen.Het was dit jaar een kampioenschap voor het europees beste team.En ze waren vastbesloten om te winnen."oh jongen wat leuk om jullie weer te zien "begroette faith hen .Faith was Michaels moeder was net zo opgewekt als haar zoon.Ze had lang blond haar met donkerblauwe ogen.en hield niet zo van rokken dus droeg ze het lieft broeken toch zag ze er altijd formeel uit."ja ook leuk weer u te zien "begroette Enrique."kom dan zal ik jullie aan de andere voorstellen"stelde Mike voor toen ze in de woonkamer zaten zagen ze een jongen zitten en een meisje .De jongen had lang tot net over zijn schouders bruin haar en groene ogen. Hij droeg een zwarte broek en een zwarte tanktop.Hij had zwart met rode sportschoenen.Het meisje had blond haar met opvallende lichtblauwe ogen.Ze droeg een lichtpaars rokje met bijpassend top haar mouwen hingen bij haar armen.aan haar topje en rok zat een wat donkerder randje.Ze droeg haar haren los en had zwarte enkel laarsjes aan met zwarte beenwarmers eromheen.Johnny keek het meisje aandachtig aan.Ze was met de jongen aan het schaken."en schaakmat"riep de jongen opeens "aww nie weer...................hmm naja "en ze keek naar de jongens "oh hallo"."heey" begon de jongen en de 2 liepen naar Mike toe. "Dit zijn er 2 van Daniel en Michelle ookwel Danny en Mika" stelde hij voor."Leuk jullie te ontmoeten "en mika stak een hand uit .Johnny nam hem aan "uhuh" Enrique glimlachte en bleek de enige te zijn die wist wat er aan de hand was."Weet jij waar de andere Burdeau is? "vroeg Mike fluisterd aan Danny"nee ik zou het echt niet weten"."je weet tochwel dat je niet mag fluisteren in het gezelschap "klonk er opeens achter de jongens,het was een meisjes stem die nogal streng klonk, de jongens stonden stijf van angst "oh oh".

Het meisje had bruine haren met wat lichtere plukken tot iets korter dan half haar rug.ze had diepblauwe ogen en droeg een zwart topje mer aan de randen rood ze hadden geen mouwen.Verder had ze een zwarte wijde broek aan ieders zijkant een extra vakje.Ze had een rode band hangen dat kruislings aan haar heup hingen en zwarte met rode sportschoenen.Ze droeg een witte sjaal en zwarte soort van handschoentjes met in het midden een rode streep erom en droeg een zwarte bandana.

"heey Wendy fijn dat je er bent "begroette Mika haar. Wendy liep naar Mike toe en stak een hand uit "Gefelicieteerd met je verjaardag"zei ze een stuk vriendelijker terwijl ze 3 kusjes op zijn wang gaf."Kon je weer eens niet op tijd komen kleintje " plaagde Danny "Ja hoor hou nou maar op,ik kon er niets tegen doen ,mevrouw greaves hield me in de gaten" streed Wendy er tegen in."Zei weer wat heeft dat mens toch tegen je? ze moet maar eens een hobby gaan vinden" zuchtte danny "."Die heeft ze toch ja Wendy in de gaten houden" begon Mika."Ja miss sarcasme heeft een keer gelijk "antwoorde Danny "en wat zou dat ? " ze bonnen alle 4 te lachen."Soryy dit is ons team leidster Wendy"begon Michael."Wat"riepen de majestics verbaast."Dus jij bent de BlackWolves team leider" begon Enrique en bekeek haar goed Wendy knikte.Robert stak een hand uit naar Wendy "Fijn je te ontmoeten ik ben Robert de leider van de majestics" Wendy nam hem dankbaar aan "Om leuk jou eens een keer te ontmoeten".


End file.
